GenauigkeitundStreuung
Accuracy and Dispersion 90px|left|{name}|link= thumb|400px|Standard Deviation Diagram|right|link= Every shot you take is dispersed randomly around the center of your aiming reticle, i.e. you will not necessarily hit exactly where you aimed. The actual dispersion amount is based on a Gaussian (normal) distribution curve and depends on your gun and the turret it is mounted to. Gun Accuracy The accuracy value for a gun is given in meters at a range of 100m. The value describes 2 standard deviations σ from the center of your aim. In other words, for a gun with 0.32m effective accuracy at 100m, 95.45% of all shots will land within 0.32m of the center of your aim at that distance. Dispersion amount increases linearly with distance, i.e. 0.32m effective accuracy at 100m translates to 0.64m at 200m and 1.28m at 400m Aiming Circle The aiming circle, also called dispersion circle or dispersion indicator, is 1.5 times bigger and describes an area of 3 standard deviations σ from the aim point. That means for 0.32m effective accuracy at 100m your aiming circle's outer diameter is 0.96m at 100m, or 3.84m at 400m. Based on a purely normal distribution that would mean that a very small percentage of your shots would fall outside of the aiming circle. However, in game dispersion is effectively limited to 3 standard deviations, i.e. the size of the aiming circle, and no shots can fall outside of that area. Accuracy Penalties The accuracy discussed above applies is the best case scenario. During actual game play several factors can come into play that result in a penalty to your accuracy: *'Dead Gunner': If your gunner gets knocked out the gunner's skill will be set to 0% for the purposes of calculating the accuracy stat. The effect is mitigated if the commander has the Jack of All Trades skill. The effect is removed if the gunner receives first aid via a consumable. See the Crew page for more information. *'Gun Damage': A damaged ("yellow") gun typically fires with halved accuracy for as long as it remains damaged. *'Shooting': With each shot you take your accuracy temporarily gets reduced dramatically depending on the vehicle type, but your gunner will immediately start aiming again. *'Turret Rotation': Rotating the turret results in a temporary accuracy penalty. The exact amount depends on the installed gun and the speed you rotate the turret at. *'Vehicle Movement': Moving your vehicle forwards or backwards temporarily reduces accuracy. The exact amount depends on the installed suspension and the speed you are moving at. *'Vehicle Rotation': Rotating your vehicle left or right temporarily reduces accuracy. The exact amount depends on the installed suspension and the speed you are rotating at. With game version 0.7.2 several crew skills and perks have become available to reduce most of these penalties. Aiming Time The aiming time listed for each gun (in a specific turret) describes the time it takes for the aiming circle to shrink to a third of its size. However, most of the penalties described above increasee the aiming circle by a factor bigger than three, which is why fully aiming the gun typically takes longer than the listed amount of time. Client vs Server When you fire a shot, your shell trajectory is first calculated based on the data the client has. It is later updated with the data confirmed by the server. If the difference was big, then you may see shell tracers leave your barrel at an angle or change flight path mid-trajectory. It is unclear whether only the aiming point or also the dispersion of the trajectory around this center point is corrected based on server data. At least in v0.7.1, if you watch a replay, you can notice that each time you play it, your trajectory will be slightly different. This indicates that either dispersion is not synchronized between client and server, or that it is during a battle but that data is missing in the replay files. In any case, currently replays cannot be used to find out where your shot went exactly.